Mi Vida Como Vampira
by LorenaDeSalvatore
Summary: Michelle una vampiro convertida por su novio Justin a casi finales del siglo XVII, fue convertida y después "abandonada" por él. Se ha encontrado con diferentes familias vampíricas, sigue sus pasos desde esos años hasta el presente.


**BuueenO (: Aqui Traigo Mi primeraa Historiaa, No les doy una sipnosis xd  
porque son cosas que se me vienen de pronto a la cabeza c:,  
Si kieren dejar criticas, comentarios, Pie de limon(?) ok no. xd  
Pero otra cosaa Como De Que Quiieren q Se trate el Prox. Capitulo (:  
Tomaree en cuenta todo lo que me digan(l) ^^**

* * *

-¿Justin? - Pregunté mientras me despertaba.

- Michelle, al fin despertaste… – Dijo él sombríamente mientras me cargaba en sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿Que está pasando? ¿Porque me andas cargada? – Pregunté muy asustada.

Obviamente me fascinaba que me cargara, me sentía muy protegida a su lado. Pero él lo hacía cuando por ejemplo me desmayaba, sufría de un calambre, o ese tipo cosas, y honestamente no me acuerdo haberme desmayado ni nada por el estilo, solo recuerdo que íbamos a su casa, tuvimos un poco de diversión (No es lo que ustedes piensan) y me quede dormida a su lado.

Hay… algo que jamás te dije Michelle. – Dijo bajando su cabeza.

Justin… Me estas asustando. – Respondí nerviosamente

Michelle… Soy un vampiro. – Dijo seriamente.

Bueno mis lectores, yo era toda una payasa, muy burlona y por eso no a toda la gente le caía bien. Y bueno… Me empezé a reír de una forma muy extraña, una forma que por medio de palabras no se las sabría explicar.

¡MICHELLE! - Gritó enfurecido, haciendo que yo me callaré en un nano segundo. – Esto es real Michelle, no te estoy engañando, tu sabes cuánto te amo y que jamás te he mentido y jamás lo haré.

Era verdad, jamás en la vida me mintió, ni cuando me puso un chicle en el cabello cuando estábamos en 9no grado, nada divertido por cierto.

-Haber Justin ¿Te estás escuchando? – Lo agarre de la barbilla acercándomele para darle un tierno beso, pero fue inútil porque bajo la cabeza. - ¡Muy bien Justin! ¿Por qué rayos me haces esto? Ósea, ¿Qué putas te he hecho para que me trates así? – Dije totalmente enfurecida y casi sacando humo de los oídos.

-Amor, no me has hecho nada malo, jamás lo haces simplemente es que…

- Simplemente ¿Qué? – Dije esto interrumpiéndolo porque enserio estaba enojada y casi sacando lagrimas de mis ojos.

Se me acerco y reposó sus delicados y deliciosos labios en los míos, yo se lo regrese. Pero de pronto sentí como el aire me rozaba la cara fuertemente. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso Justin estaba corriendo? Y si era así ¿Por qué corría en una velocidad tan extraordinaria como esta? ¿Acaso lo que me estaba diciendo hace unos minutos era verdad?

-¿Quuuueeeeewwwww raaawwwyooos ha-a-aceees? – Le pregunte yo, esperando a que me entendiera.

-Supongo que esa pregunta es un ¿Qué rayos haces, cierto? - Pregunto con una sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes.- Muy bien te diré que hago. Te llevo a un lugar donde no nos encontraran jamás, donde solo viviremos los dos juntos, para siempre y por siempre, seremos eternos y bellos con una juventud ilimitada. – Terminó diciendo esto, y ¿Acelerando más?

Al principio estaba completamente sin entender n-a-d-a, pero recordé sobre algunas leyendas mitológicas de vampiros que nuestro maestro de Historia nos había mencionado. Desde ahí sentí como mi sangre se volvía helada, y me tornaba completamente pálida. Pensé de inmediato que Justin estaba siendo muy egoísta, podría comportarme y actuar como una payasa, tonta, zorra, y todo lo que te puedes imaginar, pero cuando el tema se trataba de algo muy serio, tendría que poner a mis neuronas funcionar y tratar que me hagan pensar como una chica madura. En eso sentí el piso.

-¿Qué te pasa Michelle? ¿Acaso no te gustaría tener juventud eterna? – Pregunto Justin muy burlonamente.

Agaché mi mirada.

-¡Maldición Michelle! Hago esto para complacerte y vos…Me desprecias. – Dijo esto empezando esto muy enojado y terminando ¿Adolorido?

Ok hagamos un STOP. Tal vez se están preguntando, que si acaso esto me lo estaba tomando de lo más relax, pero honestamente, a mí me valía todo. No tuve una infancia muy bonita, mis abuelos me criaron ya que mis padres murieron de una enfermedad muy extraña, creo que se llamaba... ¿tuberculosis? Bueno como sea, ya no me importa. Lo bueno de mis abuelos es que me dejaban hacer todo lo que quería, y conseguía todo lo que quería, ellos eran millonarios, y me complacían. Si, si, si, fui una niña mimada, mal criada, pero ya estoy grande tengo 17 años y ¿A mí que me importaba en esos momentos? Ok sigamos.

-Justin, vos sabes que mi amor por vos es de lo más sincero, y enserio te amo ¡TE AMO! Pero entiéndeme, yo quiero morir e ir al cielo.- Dije esto tratando de ser lo más seria posible.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Tu yendo al cielo? ¡Por favor! Hay Michelle, por eso te adoro, sos tan cómica.- Dijo esto estallando en carcajadas.

-Justin… Hablo en serio, mira no quiero ser una vampiresa, no quiero estar sacándole la sangre a la gente. Porque eso es lo que hacen ¿cierto? Aparte, haber contame ¿Quién rayos te hizo esto? – dije incrédula.

- Michelle, no te conozco. Y déjame responderte la última pregunta. Yo fui convertido por Alex. – dijo esto muy estúpidamente.

Alex, Alex, Alex… Este tonto, con razón, los últimos 2 años ha estado trayendo una carne media cocida y que tiene un liquido rojo… ¡Ahora veo que era eso! Cuando le pedía comida siempre me decía que no, porque no me iba a gustar la "salsa" porque está, modificaba completamente el sabor de la carne. ¡Mentiroso ese!

Después de la nada sentí como los labios de Justin reposaban en mi garganta, así es, en mi garganta. No se imaginan lo paralizada que estaba, no lograba sacar palabras de mi boca.

-¿Ju-u-ustin? Por favor, no… - Dije esto muy asustada.

- Esto no te va a doler.

* * *

**(: Waaa Mordera enserio Justin A Michelle? xd En el prox capitulo les cuento ^^  
DeeJen Reviewws c: Digaan Que quiereen que mejore i tratare de hacer lo mejor posible *0***


End file.
